


Caffeinated

by CasuallyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasuallyMiraculous/pseuds/CasuallyMiraculous
Summary: Ladybug’s transformation’s running out and she has to fight an akuma all while making sure her nosey friend doesn’t reveal her identity to the world. Can she really handle it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Caffeinated

(Ladybug’s POV)

“Lucky charm!”

Ladybug caught a red and black polka dotted squirtgun before dodging another attack. 

The akuma was a student who had fallen asleep in class, before being awoken by the teacher and then given a detention. He called himself Blackout.

“I WILL GIVE EVERYONE THE CHANCE TO SLEEP AS LONG AS THEY’D LIKE!” the akuma yelled, throwing another ball of electricity at Ladybug. Luckily, she was able to dive to the side in order to not get hit. However, Chat Noir happened to be standing behind her, directly in the line of attack.

Blackout laughed as Chat Noir slowly swayed back and forth before falling flat on his face.

Ladybug swung over to kneel beside him. She turned him over, trying to wake him, but it was no use.

That’s when her earrings beeped. She had four minutes.

(Alya’s POV)

Halfway through first period, Alya heard a scream from outside the classroom. She quickly grabbed everything off of her desk, including the cup of coffee that was still steaming from when she made it at home. She could hear another scream as she ran out the door.

By the time Alya got to the classroom, Ladybug and Chat Noir had already started fighting the akuma and at least six people were slumped on the floor, as if they had just passed out.

As soon as she was able to figure out a way to sneak to the back of the classroom unnoticed, Alya started the livestream for the Ladyblog.

Just as the comments started coming in, Ladybug caught sight of Alya in her hiding spot.

“Ayla, what are you doing?!” Ladybug screamed.

As Ladybug ran over to her, Alya kept her eyes focused on her phone, not seeing the ball of lightning hurdling in her direction. Ladybug managed to knock her out of the way.

“Get Alya to safety!” Ladybug told Chat Noir, before turning back to Blackout.

Alya began to move across the room, trying to find the perfect angle for her livestream. She got a shot of Ladybug using her lucky charm. Alya gasped when Chat Noir, who had been trying to get to Alya so he could get her to safety, was hit by the akuma’s attack.

Alya watched as panic washed over Ladybug’s face as she tried to wake up Chat Noir. Her earrings started to beep.

This was not good.

(Ladybug’s POV)

Ladybug had to think fast. Two minutes had now gone by since she used her lucky charm, but she still had no idea how she was supposed to use it.

Meanwhile, she was busy trying to dodge Blackout’s attacks while trying to think of a plan to get Alya out of the room to safety. There was only one way out of the classroom and at the moment Blackout was blocking it.

“I guess I’ll just have to wait for you to transform back into civilian self to take your miraculous,” Blackout sneered as an eerie grin stretched across his face. He gestured toward Alya, “but in the meantime I guess I’ll go after your little friend here.” 

He sent another ball of lightning at Alya. Ladybug ran to get her out of the way, but couldn’t get there on time. She let out a cry as the lightning ball struck Alya in the chest.

A few seconds later, the bright light of the attack faded, revealing that Alya was completely find. For a moment, they both stood staring at a moment, puzzled.

“WHAT?!?” Blackout cried, seeming to be just as confused as the girls.

Ladybug’s started earrings to beep, which reminded her she had little time left. She snapped her focus back to the akuma the moment he sent another lightning ball at her, sending both Ladybug and Alya crashing through the classroom window.

Ladybug managed to grab onto Alya and swung her over to an empty alleyway. 

“Ladybug, you’re about to transform back!” Alya told Ladybug without putting her phone down.

“Alya, stop live streaming, you’ve caused us enough trouble today,” the look on Ladybug’s face was nothing but frustration and panic. Alya decided it wasn’t the best time to ask her for an interview.

“No way, Ladybug. I have to fulfill my duties to my followers by recording your heroic actions,” Alya proclaimed, holding up her phone. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Fine. At least help me think,” Ladybug began pacing, “how did the lightning not affect you? I mean it must mean something, right?” She looked up at Alya who was staring at her phone, seemingly oblivious to everything Ladybug just said.

Ladybug’s earrings beeped again. One more minute.

She took a moment to look at her friend. She couldn’t believe how Alya was always able to keep up with these things. She was so brave (and, yeah, careless) to get up close to all of the action. She was so determined, and Ladybug admired that about her. Although, Alya did seem to have many problems, including how careless she was. Also, the fact that she was always glued to her phone, in fact it seemed like the only thing in the world Alya loved more than her phone was her—

Ladybug looked from the cup of coffee poking out of Alya’s bag to the polka dotted squirtgun she still held in her own hand.

“COFFEE!” Ladybug screamed, “That’s his weakness! I have a plan!”

(Alya’s POV)

As soon as Ladybug let out the last sentence, her earrings gave off their final beep. Alya watched as Ladybug began to transform back to her civilian self. Alya was frozen as she watched Ladybug reach for Alya’s phone to quickly end the live stream herself, while being surrounded by some sort of pink magic stuff. Luckily, Ladybug’s mask was the last thing to detransform, so at least no one watching the stream could’ve seen her identity.

Alya was in shock after the magic pink stuff disappeared and revealed her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing in front of her.

Alya started to say something, but was cut off by the thunderous voice of Blackout a few buildings over, “WHERE’D YOU GO, LADYBUG? GIVING UP SO SOON?”

Alya looked back at Marinette, who was giving a cookie to... something? Alya stared in awe as she watched the tiny, red, mouse-like thing say something to Marinette before munching quickly on the cookie. 

“Listen, Alya,” Marinette turned to her, “I trust you’ll keep this a secret.” She reached into Alya’s bag to retrieve her cup of coffee. Marinette took a sip before loading the rest into the squirtgun.

Suddenly, Alya seemed to snap out of her daze, trembling, “B-but, Mar- MARINETTE!?”

“Keep your voice down, Blackout might hear you,” Marinette warned.

Alya was at a loss for words. Before she knew it, Marinette was transformed back into Ladybug.

Alya watched as Mar—Ladybug turned to leave.

Ladybug paused for a moment, before turning back. She put a hand on Alya’s shoulder.

“I’ll explain everything later,” Ladybug gave Alya one last reassuring smile.

Before she knew it, Alya had been standing alone in the alley way for a few minutes, before finally snapping back into reality.

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!”


End file.
